Ronald and Hermione After the Battle
by Miss Crimson Darkness
Summary: All rights go to J K Rowling, After the Battle, Hermione & Ron. And suddenly an old flame comes back to haunt Miss Granger... Author's note: I'm a Potterhead and I know Ron and Hermione don't fight, however I write fanfiction for fun, Okay? Thanks for reading!
1. Comfort

_**Disclaimer: All Rights to J K Rowling.**_

Ron and Hermione After the Battle

After the battle...

To Hermione it felt like time suspended, she looked at the sacrifices people had made. Bodies being taken to the hospital wing, the survivors mourning their losses. She was in the Entrance Hall, looking and watching. She wanted Ron, she needed him. She turned around to face the Grand Staircase, again bodies. George. Fred... A tear escaped, it ran down Hermione's cheek. Harry passed her into the Great Hall. Not to mourn, but to pity. Riddle had a choice, like we all do, he just chose the wrong one.

Ginny walked in, looking for her hero, she found him easily enough, she took his hand. He turned toward her. They looked into each other's eyes and Harry half smiled. Ginny started to cry. He hugged her, like a doting boyfriend would, Hermione knew he needed to cry too, but he wanted to be strong for Ginny.

She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry, but knowing it would be inevitable. When she thought she could open her eyes, Hermione caught sight of Ron. His eyes ignited like a fire when he saw her. He half-smiled like Harry did, when he saw his girlfriend. Hermione knew she'd shed tears, she ran out into the courtyard. Ron followed her willingly.

Ron found Hermione standing in the middle, her head turned up toward the sky, like she was waiting. He walked up behind her, and slid his arm round her waist comfortingly. It had started to rain, a tear trickled down from Hermione's eyes, she pulled away from Ron. Hermione walked away and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Ron wasn't going to back down. He marched forward to Hermione and bent down, so his eyes were level with hers. Hermione saw that Ron's eyes had a tortured glint in them. "Hey, Granger, I know it's tough going, ah, bloody hell, please don't cry."

"But, Ron, we did this, we're the reason, those _children_ are dead or dying." Hermione cried, sobbing and she got up.

"Yeah, we might be, but think, we stopped Voldemort, and now people don't have to live in fear anymore." Ron replied, rubbing his jaw. "We're safe. You're safe."

Hermione's mouth opened, then she shut it again. She couldn't answer to that, she knew he was right. She crossed her arms and bit her lip, her eyes closed and opened again.

Ron started moving closer to Hermione, she mirrored this by stepping backward, but she tripped. Ron caught her and made Hermione back against the stone wall. He forced her to look at him. "I promise it's not our fault, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. You helped save people's lives." Suddenly Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and cuddled with him.

"I love you." She whispered. Ron pulled back to look at her. He murmured back, "I love you too." He leaned in for a kiss, but she rested her palms on his chest preventing him. Hermione smiled, and took Ron's hand.

With Ronald in tow, Hermione pulled him through the corridors near the Transfiguration Courtyard. And into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It made Ron smile because in the bathroom they had privacy; students never came into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom because of the 'Out of Order' sign...

It was time for Hermione to get her own back. She pulled Ron's Weasley family jumper closer to her, and she looked up at him, beckoning him to kiss her. Ron was extremely content... He smirked crookedly, and slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Ron slid his arms around Hermione's waist, and deepened the kiss. _Thank you Spew_, Ron thought as their lips parted. Ron pushed Hermione against one of the stone walls. Ron punched the wall, as their bodies pressed together. They both felt a strange static electricity, a raw, hot, intense passion. Their breathing deepened, processing the electric infatuation between them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ron and Hermione looked at the door in shock, as they found themselves entwined...

_Knock! Ron and Hermione kissing/snogging (British for making out, in case you didn't know :) ) Who will find them? I put the Out of Order sign in this scene because I found it very funny for the reason being that Ron and Hermione would have privacy and no-one would disturb them. The Out of Order sign is a reference to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Spew is Awesome! I put Spew in there because I saw a deviant art piece and in it Ron and Hermione were kissing and Ron was thinking Thank You Spew, or there was another one like it except Spew was Dobby, and I found this deeply amusing :) Spew is a reference to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; in case you don't know and I sincerely doubt that. If you'd like more... please review... :)_


	2. About Time Don't You Think?

_**Disclaimer: All Rights to J K Rowling.**_

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom door cracked open ajar...

A girl with flaming red hair walked in. To Ron's embarrassment, it was his sister, Ginny, "Whoa, I've been looking all over for you two, and something was telling you'd be in here," she sounded unfazed by the way Ron and Hermione were, "Harry wants you two." She turned to go out the door but she turned back around and added with a mischievous smile, "'Bout time don't you think?" Then she walked out the door.

"I agree - it's definitely about time." Ron said slowly, leaning in. Hermione stopped him.

"Harry waiting for us."

"Yeah..?"

"Ronald Weasley, later..." Hermione demanded playfully.

"Fine..." Ron took her hand and they walked to the Great Hall, with a spring in their step.

"There you are, where have you be—" Harry Potter cut off, he understood, "About time don't you think?" He grinned, as Ron and Hermione walked in together.

"Now your saying it." Hermione laughed. Ginny passed them, making eye contact with Harry, letting him in on the inside joke.

Ron changed the subject, "What do you want us to help with, mate?"

"Chairs," Harry paused at the puzzled faces, his best friends were giving him, "We're holding a funeral here tomorrow, so we were wondering if Hermione could help with putting them up quickly, and then we're having the wake later on at night." Then he added, "Please...?"

Hermione couldn't speak, the conversation she had with Ron earlier, washed over her. She looked at Ron. He recognized the hurt in her eyes, but he knew she also wanted to help. Ron nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath, as everybody moved out the way, "How many did you say we need?"

"Hundred and fifty – give or take a few."

Hermione could do this incantation in her sleep, she didn't need words. She just clicked her fingers and there were a hundred and fifty chairs waiting until tomorrow.

"You needed us just for that?" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, pretty much, unless you want more work to do and not do something _more_ productive?" Harry pressed.

Ron grinned, and looked to Hermione, who just stood there, looking innocent. "Is it later, yet?" He murmured, in Hermione's ear.

"I suppose..." She could barely finish the sentence, had Ron grabbed her hand and practically sprinted to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Gryffindor students walked passed, a now burning fire place, and Hermione and Ron on the sofa.

"Isn't it sad that this really warm fire will have to end, sooner or later, like everything else does?" Hermione whispered.

"Hey, not everything does." Ron replied, "This night doesn't need to end." He put his arm behind her, so that Hermione could cuddle him, with her head on his chest.

Together they sat there watching the fire, and sure enough the flames did die away. That's when Ron put his fingers under her stunning face, making her look at him and he pressed his warm, tender lips to her forehead.

"Hey, is that the time? You need to go to bed, honey." Ron said.

"So do you. Anyway I don't want to move."

The embers glowed slightly in the dark while they fell sleep, together and for them, the night didn't end. Of course.

_I know this chapter is really quite boring, but it sets the scene for the next chapter. The cliff hanger! It didn't really come to anything did it? In time you will realise I like cliff hangers, but the next cliff hanger is a key point in the story. This chapter I wanted Ron and Hermione's relationship like bond more, like them just being together, that's why I created the Common Room scene. Thank you for reading this, just doing so means a lot to me. If you'd like more... please review... :)_


	3. Shock

_**Disclaimer: All Rights to J K Rowling. If You Think I Own This, Please Get Professional Help... :) LOL**_

Ronald Weasley was happily dreaming about Hermione and himself in Gryffindor Dormitories doing something more productive with their time together...

Then Ron's Fantasy-Hermione lead him out into the Forbidden Forest, pulling him in more and more into the darkness. After a midnight wander, Ron dreaded to think where they were in the Forest, but even in his dream his instincts were telling him danger.

Suddenly eight giant legs wrapped around Fantasy-Hermione and Ron tried to pull the talons off but another eight black, hairy talons wrapped around him and he jumped in being awake.

Sunlight was streaming into his eyes, as Ron clung to Hermione's sleeping body. Hermione had her head on Ron's chest, breathing steadily. Every couple of minutes or so, Hermione would snuggle with Ron, trying to get ever closer to him, even though she really couldn't get much closer.

Ron looked around the room for the time, trying not to wake her Ron lifted Hermione's wrist and looked at her watch. _Forty five minutes past nine, we better get up_, Ron thought.

"Hey, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead and her eyes drifted open, "We need to get up it's almost ten o'clock in the morning." Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek and they both got up and got changed.

Hermione didn't know what black dress she should wear, she opted for the knee length one, with matching a ribbon to go around her waist. She magically curled her hair, putting it half up and half of her hair down.

Ron on the other hand was just looking for something to wear, he looked in his trunk and in his old bed side cabinet to see if he had any old dress robes in there. And... No, nothing. Instead he wore the suit he wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He jogged down back into the common room where Hermione was waiting.

"Can you help, with this bloody tie—" He didn't have to ask, Hermione had already finished it.

"You know you could have used magic, or do I have to teach you that?"

"You can teach me..." Ron said with a smirk. Hermione reached up on her tip toes, so they could kiss. When did Ron get so _tall_? Ron made it easier for her, he picked her up and their lips met. Both of them felt that strange electricity again, like they were meant to be with each other and the next thing knew, a girl with fiery red hair was ordering them to stop.

"Hey! You two lovebirds should be downstairs in the Great Hall, helping Harry honour people, and for the funeral." Ginny grabbed both of them, dragged them out the portrait hole, down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall.

There was a dull air to the room, people were minding their own business, speaking in hushed tones. Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked up the middle line, eyes looking at them everywhere, in awe of them. Once they reached Harry, they asked him, "What are you going to say?"

"I got it covered, I think..." Harry replied.

"Good luck." Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

Suddenly everyone was seated.

Harry was very nervous to start off. "Um, hello, okay, I'm new to this, and I know I'm not the best at giving speeches. Right, I'd like to say thank you to all of you, because without you guys, we would have lost the battle. I'd also like to say thank you to all of those who've have lost their lives for us over the years. I have to say that a hole has been left in my best mate's family. Fred Weasley was the life of the parties with George and the pun of every joke." Harry drifted off talking about everyone in groups or each in turn, "Now, everyone, please take a moment of silence." Everyone did.

"Thank you, again and now you may leave." Everyone left.

Harry stepped down from the raised platform, and he half-smiled. "Hermione, could you do the chairs and we'll do the rest." She clicked her fingers and the chairs disappeared from sight. "Thanks."

Ron pulled Hermione out into the Entrance Hall. A tear escaped and ran down Hermione's cheek, Ron wiped it away with his thumb.

"Remember, what I said yesterday." Ron murmured, "You're safe." Ron held Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her passionately and then he pulled Hermione against him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hermione?" It was a guy's voice who spoke and it sounded familiar. It was like a puzzle piece clicked in Ron's head. The voice had a Bulgarian accent...

Hermione knew too, they both turned around and there stood Hermione's past love interest, Viktor Krum.

_Wow Viktor Krum. Shock. While Hermione and Ron were kissing! I like cliff hangers, as you now well know. Thank you for reading this. If you'd like more, please review... :) _


	4. Testosterone

_**Disclaimer – Blah Blah J K Rowling Blah Blah - you get the picture...**_

_Ruddy Pumpkinhead_ thought Ron, _Mr I'm The Best Seeker thinks he can just waltz in here when our friends and family are dead and while me and _my _girlfriend are _kissing...

"Hermione?" Viktor asked. "Vhy?" His question made her speechless, so Ron answered for her.

"You what? Do you know what I don't get?" Ron was beginning to shake with anger "It's the fact that you Viktor – bloody Krum – said to be the best seeker in the world – can't even bother to help the good side out in fighting Voldermort and his Death Eaters and you know what's worst? You don't even have the decency to wait after me and my girlfriend – Miss Hermione Granger – had finished being happy together for you to ask her if she is all right."

Viktor tried to speak but no words came out. Ron turned and so did Hermione leading to go to the Common Room, but just before Ron completely turned his back he said, "And you know what? Harry Potter is _the _BEST seeker in the world."

Hermione and Ron continued walking up the Grand Staircase, until Viktor finally got the Seeker insult in his head – which is full of sawdust – and ran after them. Ron made sure Viktor could see that his arm was around Hermione's waist – protectively.

"Hey!" Viktor yelled. They continued walking... "Hey!" He shouted again, this time turning Ron violently around and knocking Hermione out the way. Ron smirked, _He's not going to do it_, and to Ron's confusion he did.

Viktor threw a right hook, it hit Ron in the face. Ron contorted and doubled over in pain. He felt moisture from his nose, blood. Ron stood up straight and laughed at Viktor, blood dripping into his mouth.

"Man, you sure know how to pack a punch, well you should know all about getting into bust ups, what with hanging out with Death Eaters and all - Igor Karkaroff." Said Ron.

Viktor grunted, taking a another swing at Ron, he dodged it by an inch. Then Viktor took his wand out, threatning to kill...

A hysterical scream sounded.

Hermione stood between them, they both towering over her. "Stop it, both of you stop it." She saw the end to the fight. She turned and briskly walked to the Common Room, Ronald Weasley in tow.

"Hungarian Horntail," Hermione said to the Fat Lady and the door swung open. They both stepped inside. "What were you trying to prove? Who has the higher level in testosterone? Well, guess what – you're both tied for First Place."

"Look, I was trying to protect you, he would have took a swing at you." Ron replied.

"Protecting me? Or protecting your ego?" Hermione snapped and turned her back, stifling a cry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said, "I promise I won't do it again. Just remember I love you."

Whoa deep. I enjoyed making this chapter - it had a wit about it. Sorry I haven't put this online sooner - I've had tons of homework. Thanks for reading this. If you more, please review... :)


	5. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer – Blah Blah J K Rowling – You know the drill.

Hermione couldn't get over how big Ron's ego had become in a just ten minutes. And the same with Viktor, he hadn't annoyed her this bad since he practically lived in the library when he was in the Triwizard Tournament.

She made her way up into the Girls' Dormitory and touched up her make-up. Eyeliner, and mascara – waterproof; she'd need it after all the crying she was doing, and lip-gloss – lots of it but not too much, she was planning to forgive Ron later...

Ron on the other hand was just regretting what he did to Viktor because in a way he hurt Hermione as well. But then a little voice yelled triumphantly in his head because he just let out all the jealous anger he's had since the Yule Ball and Viktor had his hands all over Hermione that night.

Hermione came down the stairs and found Ron. He was by the fireplace, head in his hands.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi," Ron mumbled in his hands, and then suddenly looked up, "Sorry," he said blinking, "sorry..." he repeated but slowly. "About everything, but if I'm honest I did have some anger issues towards him, ever since the Yule Ball, with him touching you – what I'm trying to say is that you deserve better."

"Thank-you Ron, but you can't make decisions for me," at this Ron avoided Hermione's eyes. "But I've made my decision, Ron, my decision is you."

Ron looked at her, fiery passion in his eyes, stood and held her in a warm, hot embrace. He was about to lean in – at which Hermione stopped him, "Ronald Bilius Weasley; behave will you! Later." Hermione giggled.

...

The couple walked down the Grand Staircase, arm in arm, making their way down to the wake. Suddenly Ron unhooked his arm at the bottom of the last block of stairs, and did something Hermione didn't really expect – he bowed to her. He looked up, a wicked glint to his eyes, and he smirked. Hermione blushed.

Ron re-hooked his arm with Hermione's and they entered the Great Hall again.

The Great Hall looked so much different. Black drapes hung down from the ceiling with a large 'H' on it, with a few stars dotted on the fabric. It was a lot darker now, candles floated everywhere. Bright flowers were placed on the circular tables, to brighten up the morbid mood. People they knew were speaking in hushed tones again. Luna was trying to lighten the mood, which was unsuccessful, until Harry told a witty joke to Ginny; which everyone heard and they all cracked up. Until they realised they shouldn't.

Viktor on the other hand was looking very sullen – more sullen than usual. (Was there really much difference?) Ron and Hermione made their way to talk with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny said, Harry smiled. "What have you two lovebirds been doing after that fight?"

Viktor looked up sharply.

"Fight?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, Viktor punched Ron after Ron told him that you were the BEST Seeker in the world - which I have to agree to. And then Ron insulted him again by telling him that he's not much better than a Death Eater – sorry. Viktor took another swing at him but this time Ron dodged it and then Viktor took his wand out – looking like he wanted to kill Ron and then Hermione stopped it. Overall I found it quite entertaining."

"Entertaining? They wanted to kill each other," said Hermione.

"Ron? Can I talk to you for a moment?" said Harry.

"Sure."

The two lads walked out together, into the Entrance Hall. They faced one another.

"A fight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ron, something like this could break out another battle – and it doesn't matter how big or small it is." Harry said to him with a slight anger in his voice, Ron couldn't blame him.

But Ron had to say something, "Yeah, but if a complete twat wanted to get Ginny, the girl you love – what would you do?"

Harry slowly nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a scream sounded. Ron and Harry spirited in the Great Hall to see which one of their girlfriends screamed. It was Hermione.

Viktor had Hermione against the wall, kissing her – well more like snogging her. Including tongues... Hermione was trying to push Viktor away, but he pulled her closer to him more.

Something in Ron snapped. He wanted to kill Viktor to tear him apart. But before his anger could take him over completely, Ron had a single thought, _She's decided alright_.

_Whoa. Viktor, what a scum bag. Ron, he is beyond cute when he's will Hermione do? How will Ron react to Viktor? Punch him? References - Triwizard Tournament - Goblet of Fire - but you knew that. The name Bilius I found on Wikipedia - I have no idea where J K Rowling got that from, but hey - who cares? I liked making this chapter, it was interesting. If you'd like more... please review :)_


	6. Deep in Betrayal

_**Disclaimer : EVERYTHING goes to JK Rowling, though I wish I had Ron, Teddy, Remus and Sirius… ;)**_

"Mate, go and help her." Harry said reasoning.

Despite himself Ron sped to Viktor and Hermione, he was about to tear Viktor off of her though, Viktor had already had backed away in pain. Hermione had bit Viktor's lip and she made it bleed.

"You, little vitc—

Viktor was cut off by the right hook that sent him to the cold marble floor, Ron looked at him blackly. He didn't wear the victorious smirk; he was now famous for; he just looked sad and very tired.

He felt as if he had been cheated, and made of a joke. Though he felt he needed to teach Viktor some respect, "Don't dare touch her," Ron turned to Hermione, "unless she wants it."

Ron spun on his heels and continued out the Grand Hall and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron stalked into the Common Room in anger, _How could she do that to me; behind my back? _

He threw away his wand in fury and red sparks flew into the fire causing it to ignite.

Harry followed his best friend into the Common Room; it had been a long time since he'd been in here and he had missed it, and the way it felt like home. "Mate, you know she didn't." Harry paused, "She wouldn't."

"Well, it looked like she did. He was all over her."

"Viktor is a prat; you know that – he wants what he can't have." Harry said.

"But, Viktor is probably taking back what he used to have." Ron spat the words out.

At that exact moment Ron said it, Ginny walked in. She stared at her brother in astonishment. She walked up to him and slapped him, pretty hard too.

"You're talking like your girlfriend; - Hermione - is just an object. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ginny's eyes darkened, "And you know Hermione thinks Viktor is a complete and utter bimbo whose head is filled with sawdust!"

Silence filled the Common Room of Gryffindor…

Then a stifled cry broke the tension and numbness that had succumbed the room, after a while it faded.

Ginny ran after her, Ron following his sister and Harry following his best friend.

Ginny found Hermione in Moaning Mrytle's Bathroom. "Hermione, its Ginny – Oh great."

Ron walked in.

"Ronald, go away." Hermione hiccupped a sob.

"No."

Ginny walked up to her brother and slapped him on the arm and pointed to the door. He left, sulking. Harry followed, knowing the girls need time alone.

Moments passed.

"I mean, how he could say that! Like I'm an object, you were so right Ginny." Hermione scoffed a laugh, "And you were right about how I think Viktor's head is filled with sawdust!" This time Hermione laughed, properly laughed.

"Oh, boo hoo." A shrill voice sounded throughout the bathroom. "'My life's miserable, blah, blah, blah'. Try being dead."

"Shove off, Myrtle. And anyway, you've always kind of liked being dead, I mean it made easier to sneak up on people you fancied." Ginny said and despite herself, "Like Harry." Myrtle looked like she blushed; she turned away from them and flew into a vacated toilet.

"Ginny, thanks for talking to me about it, but I've to see Ron." Hermione smiled, sheepishly.

"If that's what you think is right, go ahead and do it, but remember – if he gives you any trouble, bring the prat to me." Ginny smiled too, and Hermione giggled and walked out of the bathroom, with her head held high. Or the best she could.

_Okay, I'm really sorry about the stupidly, frustratingly long wait, but I've had my Year 10 GCSE's so my mind's exploded with all the work. But I'm planning to write more and I'm planning on writing another fan-fic about Teddy and Victoire which I'm really excited about! What a change in events, what will happen next? The next chapter's called _Confrontations. _Yay! Planning a new chapter. I know this ending wasn't one of the better ones but you know… If you liked it, please review! :D_


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Everything goes to JK Rowling. But I wish I had Ron, Teddy, Lupin and Sirius... oh, and Draco, that would one fun night, wouldn't it? ;)

Confrontations.

Hermione walked back into the Great Hall, and headed to Ron. "Can I talk to you outside please?"

He shrugged but followed her out into the Entrance Hall, or what was left of it.

"How could you have said that?" Hermione said heatedly

"You've been talking to Ginny, haven't you?" Ronald retorted.

"How dare you say that! I overheard you in the Common Room."

"That's completely off the point." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Off the point? I'm your girlfriend!" Hermione started sobbing again. "Well, you seemed all right with Viktor all over you, didn't you?"

Hermione could not believe him, how dare he make that assumption.

"Yes, Viktor is a physical being," Ron scoffed. "But you know that I think Viktor's head is filled with saw dust."

At that moment Viktor appeared in the doorway, obviously wanting to know what the heated discussion was about. But he had heard what Hermione had said.

He looked at her with a disgusted look on his face and he stalked into the Courtyard.

Hermione followed him.

"Oh, yeah, follow the Internationally-known Seeker." Ron said it, though he followed her.

In the Great Hall Ginny had entered, and made straight for Harry. "Harry, there's going to be some drama, I think you have to break it up, though, I want to watch first."

He acknowledged this, and followed Ginny, he placed a arm around her waist.

"Viktor! Wait!" Hermione said.

"Vhat?" He turned to face her.

"Look, I do not want to be seen as a little defenceless, small-town girl or just an object that two immature little boys keep fighting over, because I'm not!" Hermione screamed at the pair of them.

Ginny commented, "Oh, she did good, on that one."

"Ginny, you're not helping the situation - your encouraging Hermione." replied Harry. He noticed clouds were darkening overhead, a rather bad omen.

"That's what she needs, a bit of help from the girls. Girl power and all that jazz." said Ginny.

"Vell, that Veasley should know that you are mine." Viktor said hastily.

Hermione scoffed "Yours? How dare you say that to me, I am my own person, independent and self assured Hermione Jean Granger who happened to fight; with Ginny and Luna; Bellatrix Lestrange, and I belong to no one. I don't belong to you..."

Viktor turned to Ron, "You did this to her, you changed her."

"I'm sorry - what? I cannot hear bullshit." Ron retorted. Viktor's chest rose in anger, he made for his wand, "And I'm allergic to Bulgarian bollocks too, so go off with your Death Eater friends, like Karkaroff." Ron may have been trying to show his manly-ness off to Hermione and he hoped to Merlin it was working, though she still seemed unimpressed.

Viktor grasped his wand and Ron grabbed at his, and they drew them at each other. Harry ran in, ready to stop them.

"Guys please stop; the reason why you're here is because of that happened four years ago. And that was for 'International Magical Co-operation; to make friends' to put it in what Hermione called it." She blushed, as Harry continued, "But obviously you two can't handle it, but right now we need that co-operation to rebuild, to repair, everything we have lost to him, Tom Riddle." A hushed silent fog immersed the Courtyard.

Harry turned to stand back next to Ginny when—

"Rictusempra!" Viktor shouted and the spell hit Ron like a bolt of lightening, and he was hurled to ground.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed and rushed to him, and so did Ginny and Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I've been worse… and better."

"Ron..?" Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and she had made her decision.

"I love you."

She was now in front of him, "How dare you, do that to him, if you even thought we could be friends now, you are sorely mistaken. I don't want to see you again, goodbye."

Hermione turned away from Viktor and returned to her boyfriend. He wore a triumphant smile on his face, "You're still a prat, you know." Ginny took her cue and smacked Ronald on the arm.

"Ow…"

Hermione leaned over him and kissed him, on the forehead. "This doesn't stop me being annoyed with you for what said…" Ron nodded, he took take that. "I'm sorry, Hermione that was my testosterone and jealously talking, I'm so sorry Hermione, you don't deserve that."

"I forgive you." She kissed him; properly this time. He sat up so he could make it easier to kiss him. And Ron got into it and so did Hermione.

_She feels so _good, thought Ron. They broke apart and they stood up, and continued it, always trying to make it last longer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

Hermione thought, _Hmm, yeah, he__'__s definitely forgiven__…_

Look, another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this, I like the testosterone filled agurments. If you liked this, please read my Teddy and Victoire fic, it's called Mischief Managed. Thanks for reading this, if you liked it too, please review... :)


End file.
